Faith
by Sugarbear16
Summary: This is the sequel to The Darkest Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to The Darkest Storm as requested by several people. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts. **

** 9 Months Earlier **

"Kens, come on, we're going to be late for work again if you don't hurry up." Deeks called up the stairs to her. He checked his watch for what must have been the three hundredth time that morning as he impatiently waited for her to finish up.

"If you don't stop rushing me you're going to be walking to work." Kensi shouted back as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Kensi exhaled trying to get herself together before she went downstairs to join Deeks. She knew how well he knew her, she knew that there wasn't going to be nothing getting by him for long. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she headed out.

"At least I make it there before you." He mumbled to himself so she couldn't hear his comment.

Deeks waited for what seemed like hours on Kensi. Finally, when he had given up almost all hope of them making it to work at all today, she came downstairs.

"Ready." She said, grabbing the keys from the table bolting towards the front door.

"Thank God, I'm really tired of being late for work. You cant imagine the things Sam and Callen say to me."

"Oh, I'm sure I can." Kensi said, with an evil grin as they climbed into the SUV.

"Lets stop, and grab breakfast to take into to work." Deeks suggested.

Kensi turned to Deeks, "Oh, you rush me out of the house this morning cause we're going to be late, but now you want to stop and get breakfast? Really?" Kensi questioned.

"The way you drive Kensalina, we wont be late. Hell, we might even be early."

"I'm not hungry." Kensi said.

"Wait. What? Can you say that again?" Deeks teased.

Kensi reached over and slugged Deeks in the shoulder.

"Keep on." Kensi replied.

"Seriously, though are you ok? I noticed you haven't been sleeping again. Kens is it.."

"I'm fine." She said cutting him off. She turned off the highway taking their exit that would lead them to the mission.

"Kens." Deeks reached over and took her hand in his. "What is it sunshine?"

"Nothing." Kensi answered glancing over to Deeks.

Deeks leaned over and kissed her cheek, just as they were pulling up into the parking lot of the Mission. Deeks grabbed Kensi's arm stopping her from opening the driver side door of the SUV.

"Whatever it is Kens, please let me help you. We have been through a lot in a short time, and if this about what happened if this is about…"

"Don't, don't say it. This has nothing to do with that! What happened in Afghanistan is done. Its over, the end. Its been months I'm fine. Can we please leave it at that?" Kensi said harshly.

She hated when Deeks brought up Afghanistan, or anything that had to do with her mission overseas. She knew he wanted to help, she understood, she really did she would have done the samething. She knew what it felt to be shut out, she remembers how much her heart ached when Deeks wouldn't answer her calls, when he didn't come to work. Today it wasn't about this, and Deeks he just wouldn't let things go that easily when he knew something was wrong with her.

"Kens, you never want to talk about things that bother you, you need to, we need to."

"Deeks nothing is bothering me I promise."

"Kensi, I know what you're going through believe me I do. You're the only thing that helped me through it. I just, I just want to be that for you. We have come so far Kens…"

"Deeks." Kensi said in a softer tone.

"No, Kensi don't shut down on me. You always say you're fine and you're not. I know you better then you think."

"I'm pregnant!" Kensi blurted out.

Deeks was stunned into silence at Kensi's words.

"This isn't exactly how I was planning on telling you, but I could get you to shut up." Kensi explained with a smile.

Deeks eyes were automatically drawn down to Kensi stomach. He smiled like an idiot when her words finally sank into his head.

"Whoa! A baby." Deeks said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted it to be special." She explained.

Deeks had one hand still holding Kensi's, he took his free hand and reached out to her stomach. Using only two fingers he brushed them lightly against her belly. Kensi closed her eyes at the feel of his gentle touch against her skin.

Kensi and Deeks jumped when they heard tapping on the window of the vehicle.

"Are you two coming inside?" Callen asked.

"Yes." Deeks replied to Callen.

He turned his attention back to Kensi, "Its like they have a radar around here to interrupt us at the best possible moments."

"Come on we have to work."

"How am I suppose to work after what you just told me? This is the best news I have ever heard. There is so much I want to ask you." Deeks replied.

"You can ask me anything you want tonight. I promise, as long as you make dinner."

Deeks chuckled, "This is going to be fun." He said opening the door to get out of the SUV.

He waited around the front of the vehicle for Kensi, he reached out for her hand when she had made it around to where he was. She smiled and took his hand as they walked into the mission together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the warm holiday wishes. Merry Christmas! You all are the best love to all.**

That day at work the time just seemed to drag by. All day long all Deeks could do was look at the clock on the wall and eagerly count down the time until he could be alone with Kensi. He still couldn't get over the news she had told him this morning. A baby. They were having a baby! He was going to be a father! He couldn't even contain the joy he felt. Deeks wanted to scream it from the roof, he wanted to tell everyone, hell he had even considered putting it on a billboard that he saw vacant this morning on the way to work.

Instantly he imagined their entire life, he could see everything laid out before them. He smiled at the thought of seeing their baby for the first time, to hear her heartbeat, to be able to pick out things to turn their spare room into a nursery. Never could Deeks remember being so excited about anything in his life. He would make sure this little blessing had everything it would ever need. He had a family, the one thing he has always wanted more then anything in this life, and now he was getting it with his dream woman. He didn't know what he had done to get this lucky. He was in utter bliss. The sound of Eric's screeching whistle pulled him from his joyful thoughts.

"We have a case." Eric announced.

All four of the agents got up from their desks and made their way into the OPS center. Sam and Callen stood in front of the table, Kensi and Deeks made their way to stand behind the table in their usual spot.

"This is Erica Wells, she was attacked this morning just outside of Echo Park Mental Hospital after leaving from visiting her father. Her father is Thomas Wells a former Marine that was stationed in Afghanistan until he was discharged when his unit was attacked." Nell explained.

Kensi's heart started to race as Nell explained the case. This was way to familiar to her, this case was hitting way to close to home. Deeks must have been thinking the samething, Kensi thought as she felt his eyes on her. She turned and locked eyes with him. He didn't have to ask her if she was alright, he already knew the answer to the question. So instead he took two steps closer to her, so their shoulders were now touching. Kensi felt relief automatically just at the slightest touch of Deeks shoulder to hers, it was like his touch could cure anything.

"Alright you two talk to the father." Hetty said, pointing to Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks turned ,and headed out of OPS now that they had their new assignment. Once they had left the room Callen turned his attention to Hetty.

"Do you really think that was the best idea?" Callen questioned.

"If anyone here knows what Mr. Wells is going through it would be Kensi."

"What if this stirs up painful memories for her?" Sam added.

"That is what she has her partner for Mr. Hanna. I assure you whatever happens Mr. Deeks is more then capable of handling, especially when it comes to Ms. Blye. Now, you two gentlemen go and talk with the daughter." Hetty said.

The first part of the drive was made in silence, and it was killing Deeks for her to be so quite. Whenever he thought she wasn't looking at him he would try and sneak a look at her to watch her expressions, and body language. She was tense and nervous, she was fidgeting, all signs that this was going to be a long case. He really didn't like this idea of going to talk to the father with Kensi. He had a feeling this may bring up memories that she has tried very hard to burry the last few months, then again he thought maybe this would help her let them go. Either way this was going to be a hard case for them emotionally.

"Please stop watching me its driving me nuts." Kensi said.

"Then entertain me. We have been driving for fifteen minuets in silence and its killing me here Kens." Deeks replied.

"What do you want me to say?" Kensi asked, turning to look at Deeks.

"Anything, would be fantastic."

"Well, I don't have anything to say." Kensi replied, turning to look back out the window.

"Then can I ask you something?" Deeks questioned.

"It depends. If it's about this case no." Kensi said harshly.

"Someone is grumpy today. Hormones kicking in already?"

As irritated as Kensi was she couldn't help but let out a laugh at Deeks.

"There she is. Welcome back!" Deeks said, smiling at the now laughing Kensi.

Once her laughter and died down she turned back to Deeks. He was always able to do that, no matter the situation. He could make her laugh or smile at almost anything. He has always been there to get her through the hard times. Honestly, Kensi, didn't know how she had managed to live without him for so long.

"Thank you." Kensi said.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Being you. Even at my worst you can always make me smile."

"It's my life mission to make you happy." Deeks explained, taking one hand off the steering wheel and laying it on her leg.

"I like the sound of that." Kensi replied, laying her hand on top of his.

They pulled up at Echo Park Mental Hospital. Deeks turned the SUV off and turned to Kensi.

"Are you ok with this?" Deeks questioned.

"I don't know. Looks like we will find out." She said as she opened the door of her SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all those who left a review. **

The front of the building was painted a nasty looking cream color, it had two giant columns on the porch directly on each side of the front door. This place looked more like a prison then a mental hospital Kensi thought to herself. Kensi exhaled as they reached the front door. Deeks reached around her grabbing the door handle, leaning down right by her ear he whispered, "This is looks like one of the places on them horror movies you love to watch." He pulled the door open for her, Kensi smirked and rolled her eyes at him as they made their way in the front lobby of the building.

"Hi, can I help you?" The middle aged woman behind the desk asked. She was way to cheery to being work here, Kensi thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm Agent Blye, NCIS this my partner Agent Deeks. We are here to speak with Thomas Wells, about the incident concerning his daughter this morning." Kensi explained while showing the woman her badge.

"Alright, follow me." The lady said, moving around from behind the desk.

They followed the lady down the hallway into an open room. There was a giant bay window on the left side of the room that looked out over the yard. The people in this room were either looking out the window, playing games, or drawing.

"That is him over by the window on the end. I don't know how much luck you will have with him, he usually don't talk to anyone but his daughter." The woman explained.

"Thank you." Kensi said to the woman.

This time, it was Kensi turns to watch Deeks. She noticed he wasn't listening to the conversation her and the nurse had before she walked away. Now he was looking around the room almost frantically as if he was searching for someone. Kensi reached out to touch his forearm, jumping as if he had been electrocuted he turned his attention to Kensi.

"You ready?" Kensi asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm ready." Deeks confirmed following Kensi over towards Mr. Wells.

The two agents approached Mr. Wells.

"Hi! Mr. Wells. I'm Kensi, this is my partner Deeks." She said.

"Do you know my daughter?" The man asked looking up to Kensi.

"Yeah we know her."

"Where is she? She was here, then they were here, then she was gone." Mr. Wells said rubbing his head while trying to remember what had happened to Erica.

"She is ok. She is talking with some other friends of ours right now. Do remember what happened?" Deeks questioned.

The man turned to look at Deeks, it was almost as if he had just noticed him standing there behind Kensi for the first time. Ignoring him completely, he turned his attention back to Kensi.

"I remember… I remember war." He said looking to Kensi with sad eyes. "I was there for something, I don't know why. Do you?"

"Its ok. You don't have to remember war." Kensi said kneeling down in front of Mr. Wells. She was trying to do her job, trying to keep herself as professional as possible without letting her own memories interfere with what had to be done.

"We got attacked, it was trap, all of it. Somehow. My friends died, some of us were taken. I was gone along time. And then I remember Erica in the hospital, and after that there is nothing."

"We know this is difficult but if you can tell us anything it would help." Deeks replied.

Mr. Wells turned his attention back to Deeks, "Have you ever been in war son?"

"No."

"Then you don't know."

"I understand." Kensi turned to look at Deeks, he nodded his head encouraging her to continue. Deeks thought that if Kensi shared what she had been through with Mr. Wells, then maybe he would feel a connection to her, and tell them what he knew.

" I was sent to Afghanistan on a classified mission. My unit was ambushed, we were taken hostage. I was alone in the desert for almost three weeks. I could barely remember anything after the ambush." Mr. Wells reached out and took Kensi's hand in his. She didn't have to say anything else on the matter of her mission. She knew once he had taken her hands, that was his way of letting her know he understood what she had been through over there.

"She must be one hell of a woman." Mr. Wells said to Deeks, while he was still holding on to Kensi's hands.

"She definitely is." Deeks said with a smile.

"I wish I knew something, but I don't." Mr. Wells said sadly to Kensi.

"If you think of anything else please let us know." Kensi responded.

He nodded his agreement to the agents. "Lets go Kens." Deeks said reaching down to help her up from her kneeling position on the floor.

Kensi and Deeks made their way back down the hallway that would lead them back to the lobby. Just before they made it to the opening ,where the lobby started a nurse coming out of one of the patients room, smiled at Deeks.

"Hi Marty, you here to.."

"Not today. Work related." He said cutting the woman off, as he quickly ushered Kensi towards the lobby, and to the exit of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all the reviews were wonderful! Please keep reviewing! **

When they had left Echo Park that day she had every intention of talking to Deeks when they got home. By the time they had finally made it home it was after eight, Deeks insisted Kensi go have a shower and get comfortable why he made them dinner as he promised he would.

Once Kensi had disappeared upstairs for a shower, Deeks let out a sight of relief. He was dreading this conversation he knew was going to happen very soon. Trying to keep his mind off the events of earlier that day, he pulled out all the ingredients to make dinner for them.

Kensi was exhausted from the day they had, and a hot shower sounded perfect to her. She spent nearly the entire time trying to find out how she could bring up the subject of what happened in the hospital earlier. She didn't want to beg him to tell her what was going on if he wasn't ready. She just wanted to let him know that she was here, and he could tell her anything. Communicating her feelings was never easy for her to do.

Once she was showered and dressed in one of Deeks shirts she headed downstairs to find dinner ready. The smell of Deeks food was heavenly, that man's cooking skills were like God's gift to her. Once she rounded the corner that lead into their living room, Deeks was coming out of the kitchen with their plates in his hands.

"Here you go. Dinner as promised." Deeks said sitting the plate down in her lap.

"Oh my God, this is so good." Kensi said, shuffling her food in her mouth as fast as humanly possible.

Deeks let small smile spread across his face as he watched Kensi eat like she hadn't been fed in months.

"What?" Kensi asked looking up from her plate.

"You're gorgeous."

Kensi snorted, "Yeah right, I know how I look right now."

"Maybe you should try seeing you through my eyes. What I am seeing right now is breathtaking."

Kensi blushed at his sweets words, "He likes your food." Kensi said pointing to her stomach.

"He?" Deeks asked.

"Just a thought."

"No way. It's a girl." Deeks explained.

"Really? A girl?" Kensi questioned.

"Yep. A mini you. She will be perfect in every way possible."

After they had finished eating dinner, they decided to call it an early night. The two of them were both worn out by the events from earlier that day. They climbed into their bed with Kensi back facing towards Deeks chest. He wrapped his arm around her belly, leaning over he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He couldn't help it, once his hand was laid on her stomach he found the need to rub tiny circles on it. Kensi smiled, at the tenderness of his actions.

"Goodnight Kens. Goodnight princess." Deeks said patting her belly gently.

She had been laying there for over an hour now wide awake. She couldn't sleep, she had so many things on her mind and her brain refused to stop thinking long enough to allow her to sleep. She climbed out of the bed and made her way downstairs. It didn't take Deeks but about ten minuets to notice she was gone from the bed. Concern, an panic kicked in as he too climbed out of the bed to go find Kensi.

Once he made it to living room, he spotted her instantly. She was standing on the deck looking out to the ocean. Deeks grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch before slipping out the sliding door to join Kensi.

"What are you doing out here? Its two in the morning, you're gonna freeze." Deeks walked up behind her wrapping the blanket around her body. He laid his chin on her shoulder, while he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is something wrong?" Deeks questioned.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." She replied.

"Like what?"

"The case. The baby. What that nurse said to you." Kensi said turning around to face him.

"Kensi, I don't want to talk about that."

"Why?"

"I just don't now drop it." Deeks demanded.

Kensi was shocked at Deeks harsh tone to her. He had never so much as raised his voice to her before.

"When I don't tell you what is going on with me you throw a fit until I do. You make me talk about things all the time, things I don't want to. Now its your turn to share something with me." Kensi explained.

Deeks licked his lips, exhaled and turned around to face Kensi.

"She was going to ask me if I was there to see Katherine." Deeks replied.

"Who is Katherine?"

"My mother." Deeks said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your mother?" Kensi said shocked, "I..I thought you didn't know where she was?"

Deeks folded his hand as if he was praying for help from the Gods above. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, explaining this to Kensi. He knew he had to tell her about his mother, about his past. As much as he tried to keep that part of himself hidden from her, he knew it was time to let her in. To let her see exactly what his life had been like. Reaching down he took Kensi's hand and walked in the direction of the back sliding door.

"Come inside, and we will talk. I don't want you getting sick." Deeks explained.

Kensi followed as he led them back into the house. She walked over to the couch, she curled her feet under her, and wrapped her body up in the blanket Deeks had provided her with. She sat there quietly waiting for him to tell his story.

"I found her about a year ago when I was working a case with LAPD that brought me to Echo Park. At first I didn't want to believe it was her, I thought maybe it was just a mistake. Maybe it was a coincidence, that someone had the exact same name as her, its happened before two people same name, not really all that uncommon." Deeks started to babble nervously and pace circles around the living room floor.

"I didn't know what to expect when I went to see her. I wasn't even sure if it was actually her. I didn't even know if she would know who I was or not. Maybe she had forgotten about me? Maybe she hated me for what I did to my father? I really had know clue what I was going to find. But then I opened that door, and she was there she was Kens. My mom." Deeks said sitting down next to Kensi on the couch.

"She wasn't angry at me, she didn't hate me. I think in some ways it might have been easier if she did hate me. I blamed myself for so long, for what had happened to her, to us, I hated myself for it. Seeing her that day, when she saw me, when she knew who I was, I knew with out a doubt that I had made the right choice. I talked to her for almost three hours that first day. She made me promise that I would not disappear on her again, that I would come back to see her when I could. So I have been, every Friday. Instead of surfing in the mornings I slip off to go see her." Deeks explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kensi questioned.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You know how we are when it comes to communicating. I mean just imagine that conversation. Hey how was your day? Oh by the way I found my mom and she is in a mental hospital. Not exactly the easiest thing to bring up Kens." Deeks explained.

"Point taken." Kensi said a little sad.

"Will you do something for me?" Deeks asked, while he traced her ankle with his fingertips.

"You know I will."

"Come and meet her. I have told her a lot about you, about us. She asks me almost every week when I come to see her when I am going to bring you by. I understand if you don't want to, or if this is to much for you right now. But please just think about it." He nearly begged.

Kensi reached over and touched Deeks jaw running her fingers over it.

"I would love to meet her."

He grabbed her hand from his face, and turned her wrist facing him so he could gently place kisses on the spot where he could feel her pulse. Kensi closed her eyes at the feel of his lips against the sensitive skin of her wrist. When she opened her eyes she found Deeks grinning at her reaction to him.

He stood from the his place on the couch, reaching his hand to Kensi he said, "Now, come back to bed, and I will see what I can do about making you tired."

Kensi took his outstretched hand, as she allowed him to pull her from the couch, and lead her back upstairs to their room.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews you all have been leaving. The next chapter Kensi will get to meet Deeks mother. Please leave a review I would love to hear what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost three weeks since Kensi had agreed to go with Deeks to meet his mother. After the case load they have had, and the Dr. appointments for the baby, this was finally the first day that either of them were free.

"Damn! Kens, what happened in here?" Deeks asked as he gestured to all the clothes thrown on the bed and the floor.

"Do not start with me right now!" Kensi said, as she returned to the closet for the twenty second time that morning.

"Ok! We are suppose to meet my mom in about an hour Kens. Now, I have no problem with you walking around in that towel all day, actually I kind of prefer if you would…" Deeks trailed off trying to remember his point, "But we do need to hurry so we can be there on time." He stated.

Deeks words struck a nerve inside of Kensi, and just like adding fuel to an open fire she exploded.

"Hurry up! Are you kidding me?" Kensi said throwing another outfit on the bed. "I cant find anything to wear. Nothing fits me anymore! Do you know how much weight I have gained in three months?" Kensi asked pointing to her belly.

"Not that much."

"Well apparently its enough so that everything I want to wear doesn't fit me right now. Ahhh! This is so aggravating." Kensi said throwing one of her favorite dresses on the floor.

"Ok. I know I am probably risking my own life right now in suggesting this." Deeks said walking towards Kensi with his hands in the air like he was a criminal. "Why, don't you sit down here." Deeks took Kensi, hand and led her over to he bed so she could sit. "I will find you something to wear. Ok?"

Kensi nodded her head in agreement. Deeks turned to the closet in hopes to find something to help Kensi out of her crisis. It took him about ten minuets before he returned with something he hoped she would find acceptable for her to wear today. Walking cautiously towards Kensi, like she was a bomb that could go off any seconds, Deeks handed her the outfit. She grabbed the outfit from Deeks, and headed to their bathroom. While she was gone Deeks prayed like hell she would wear what he had chosen for her, so they could get out of the house sometime before their baby was actually born.

Fifteen minuets later Kensi opened the bathroom door with a smile on her face. She wore a knee length black skirt, with a white top that had little black roses on it. Her hair was down expect a small amount she had pined up at the sides in a silver clip. Her makeup was done lightly, her favorite black heels were on her feet.

"Damn. I'm good." Deeks said taking in the sight of her.

"You're a miracle worker." Kensi said, walking over to kiss him.

"Well, last time I checked I cant stop time nor fly, so we need to leave now." He said looking at his watch.

"Very funny smart ass." Kensi said, as she walked passed him out the door.

Forty five minuets later they stood outside of room 428, the room that belonged to Deeks mother. He turned to look to Kensi, who currently had a death grip on his hand. Her heart hammered in her chest, she had know idea what to expect, she had know idea what could happen. Though she would never admit it to Deeks she was terrified. She tired to keep herself calm, for her, for Deeks, for the baby, like reading her mind Deeks turned to Kensi, "You sure you ok with this? I know this is asking a lot especially now." Deeks asked.

"I'm good, just a little nervous." Kensi admitted.

"Its ok." He said giving her a reassuring smile before he opened the door to his mother's room.

"Mom. It's me." Deeks said, to the woman who was currently looking out the window. He let go of Kensi's hand and approached her. Katherine's eyes lit up when she saw Deeks in front of her.

"Marty, baby its been so long." She said cheerfully reaching out to hug her son.

"I was just here a few weeks ago mom." He explained.

"Were you? I don't remember."

"Its ok. I brought somebody for you to meet." Deeks said pointing behind Katherine. She turned her attention to Kensi who was still standing on the other side of the room by the door, where they had entered minuets before. Katherine turned to Deeks and smiled, "She is beautiful." She said to her son.

Deeks motioned for Kensi to come over to him. Slowly, unsure of how to act in this situation, Kensi made her way to Deeks side. Kensi could automatically see the resemblances between this woman and Deeks, he definitely got his blue eyes she loved so much from his mother. She had delicate features, and when she smiled she seemed to brighten up the entire room, another thing Deeks no doubt got from her.

"Mom, this is Kensi."

"I have waited so long to meet you." Katherine said.

"Mom, do you remember what I told you about Kensi?" Deeks questioned.

His mother reached out to touch Kensi's hand, it was almost as if she was trying to determine if she was real or not. "I know you love her." Katherine said, never letting her gaze break away from Kensi.

Deeks laughed, "Yes! Yes, I do mom. I love her very much."

"Then nothing else matters." She said.

"I like the way you think." Kensi replied.

For a while the room fell into silence, nobody was sure what to say in this situation. Out of nowhere Katherine reached out taking Kensi's hand, "He will always take care of you. He always took take care of me. He never let nobody hurt me. Not even his father. He wont let no one hurt you. Once Marty loves you, he loves you forever, nothing changes that." Katherine explained to Kensi.

A nurse entered the room just at the exact moment Kensi was about to respond to Katherine. "Hey Marty, can I talk to you for a moment." The nurse asked. Deeks nodded his head, then turned to Kensi.

"Do you mind?" Deeks asked placing both hands on Kensi's shoulders.

"Go ahead." Kensi said. He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek, before he turned to follow the nurse out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Katherine looked over to Kensi.

"Tell me about you two. Tell me about him. Please." Katherine asked.

Kensi sat her purse down on the table that was beside the window. Hesitantly, she moved over and sat down next to Katherine.

"I have known him almost six years now. He is an amazing man. He has saved my life more times then I can count." Kensi said.

"He is like a superhero."

Kensi smiled at Katherine, "Exactly like that. When I first met him he drove me insane. We didn't trust each other, we argued non stop."

Katherine laughed at this, "The best love always starts out that way. What happened after that?" She asked like an excited child waiting to hear the rest of her favorite story.

"We became partners. He saved my life, and I knew instantly that I could always count on him to have my back. He taught me how to trust people again. And at some point along the way it changed from partners, to best friends, to everything we are now." Kensi explained.

"I bet you probably are wondering how I ended up here aren't you?"

Kensi didn't know what to say to this, so she sat there in silence next to her. Katherine reached over moving Kensi's hair off her shoulders, and absent mindedly twisted her curls between her fingers.

"Its ok to wonder sunshine. Hell I wonder sometimes too." Katherine said.

The door to the room opened causing Kensi to jump, "Did you miss me sugarbear?" Deeks asked.

Kensi and Deeks stayed almost two hours that day talking to Katherine. Kensi heard stories of Katherine's favorite memories of Deeks growing up. She heard about the first time he lost a tooth, when he learned how to ride a bike, up until the day he left home. Kensi's mind began to wonder as she thought of all these memories that her and Deeks would soon have of their own child. Deeks reached out putting his hand on her shoulder, she reached back placing one of her hands on top of his.

"Never let her go Marty." His mother said.

"Never. I would never let this one get away from me." Deeks said, looking down into the beautiful mismatched eyes of his entire existence.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I have been getting on this story they have been so encouraging. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you all think. The next chapter Deeks will explain to Kensi what is wrong with his mother and how he found her. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! The reviews from the last chapter blew me away. Thank you guys so much for all your encouragement and support on this story. Please review, they make me happy to hear your thoughts.**

"You know I can hear your thoughts from over here." Kensi said, as she turned her attention to Deeks, who was now playing with the left over food on his plate.

"Then why don't you tell me what I want to know Kensalina." He said with that trade mark Deeks grin, that melted her heart instantly.

"I think your mother is a wonderful person. I have obviously only known her a few hours but I would say you're a lot like her."

"Thank you, for going to meet her, that means a lot me Kens. She was so excited to finally get to see you." Deeks explained.

"Your welcome." Kensi hesitated for a second then started again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Deeks replied, grabbing his drink off the floor by his feet, he sat his plate down on the table, and turned his full attention to Kensi.

"What is wrong with her? I mean she didn't seem…"

"Crazy." Deeks said cutting Kensi off.

Kensi nodded her head.

"Borderline personality disorder. Some days she is perfectly normal. Other days she acts impulsively, she fears abandonment and rejection. She has paranoid thoughts when she gets stressed. Her emotions are very unstable she feels everything easier then we do so it intensifies her reaction to certain situations making her harmful to herself and other people around her." Deeks explained.

"Was she always like that?" Kensi asked as she sat her plate down on the coffee table next to his.

"No. Not always. When I was a younger she was just mom. I think certain things changed her. With Borderline personality disorder it's often common for someone who was been abused to develop this later in life." Deeks explained.

"Your dad did this to her." Kensi said.

"I'm pretty sure he is the cause of it. When I found her last year, the doctors said she had been in Echo Park for nearly eight years now. That's probably why I could never find her. I mean that's the last place on earth I would have looked for."

"When did you stop talking to her?" Kensi questioned.

"I left home after what happened with my dad. I couldn't be in that house anymore. It was to painful. So many nights I watched him beat her, I…I thought he was going to kill her. I really did The worst part was she didn't even try to fight back. She told me once she deserved it, that she was nothing, useless, that sack of shit made her think she was garbage. I…"

"Hey, its ok." Kensi said scooting over next to Deeks. Deeks laid his head in his hands, and tried not to cry in front of her. This was hard on him to share his most painful memories with her. He never wanted Kensi to see this part of his life, he never wanted her to have to carry the burden of his past.

She rubbed his shoulders trying to offer him the little bit of comfort she could provide. She didn't want to ask him if he was ok, because clearly he wasn't. She didn't' want to feel sorry for him, he hated that when people pitied him for a life he once had to live. Kensi sat there doing what they always have done for each other, doing what she would always do know matter the situation, she had her partners back for better or worse.

"That night. They had gotten into a argument about something, I don't even remember now what it was. When it came to his temper it could be anything. Maybe he didn't like dinner, maybe she didn't fold his clothes right, there was know telling when it came to him. I remember it was just a little after 11, I had looked at the clock in my room before I snuck downstairs." Deeks admitted, looking up to Kensi for the first time since he had started this revealing conversation. He reached out taking her hand in his. She squeezed his hand letting him know silently that she was there for him, no matter what he needed from her.

"When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, they were in the kitchen. Mom was on the floor sitting by the stove. Her knees were curled up to her chest, her eyes red, from crying, from taking his beating. She caught my eye when I was standing on the last stair. She had this horrified look in her eyes that I will never forget. It looked as if she was begging from something. For her life? For me to leave? For me to safe her? I really have know idea. I did know I couldn't sit there and let him beat her to death. I ran back up the stairs before he noticed me, and got the gun, and well… you know what happened after that." Deeks explained.

He tried his hardest to hold back his tears, he tried so damn hard not to fall apart in front of her, but the overwhelming memories of his childhood were to much for him to bare. He gave up the fight, and cried. Kensi put her arm around his shoulders, holding his head close to her chest, she held him. For a while he said nothing, he just gripped the side of her shirt right by her hip, and cried. Crying isn't always for the weak, sometimes its for people like Deeks who have been strong for to long on their own. He understood now, what a family was, he felt it. The woman he has always loved in way or another was holding him while everything else faded away. Time had lost its meaning as he stayed there in her arms. After he was calm from his emotional break down, he sat up out of Kensi's embrace.

"I cant even imagine growing up like that. You have been through so much." She said.

"So have you Kens, and you keep yours bottle up inside."

"Deeks, I'm fine. I have been fine." She said. She hated when Deeks did that to her. When he changed the subject from him to her without warning.

"No your not. You think I don't know? You think I don't feel you untangle your body from mine at night and slip out of bed? You think I don't know you have nightmares, you talk in your sleep Kensi. I know more then you think." Deeks explained.

Kensi stood up from her spot on the couch, gathering their dishes from dinner and taking them into the kitchen. She hated sometimes how well Deeks knew her. She had thought she had been doing a fairly convincing job of hiding her fears from him, apparently not. She cursed herself for talking in her sleep, God only knows what she may have said, she thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts, and scrubbing the daylights out of the plate she had in her hand, she never heard Deeks approach. His arms were around her in an instant.

"What did that plate ever do to you?" Deeks asked.

Kensi sighed, then let the plate in her hand slide down into the dish water. She turned around in Deeks arms until they were face to face.

"Can we not please. I'm tired." She said beginning him to drop the subject.

"Sure. Lets go to bed then. Them plates can wait for their painful death another night." Deeks said, taking her hand as they exited the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you haven't read The Darkest Storm this chapter is not going to make since to you. Kensi's nightmares are based on what happened overseas in the previous story. Thank you again for all the reviews they have been amazing! Hope you guys enjoy this. Please let me hear what you think. **

1:36 am and Kensi found herself unable to sleep again. This was becoming a routine these days, she would go to bed with Deeks, and wait until he was asleep to slip out of bed. She hated closing her eyes, the horrifying images she saw were too much for her to deal with. Especially now, she had their baby to think about too. Kensi glanced over at Deeks, to make sure he was asleep, then climbed out the bed.

She decided since she couldn't sleep that she would take a bath, and maybe that would help her relax. After getting the water nice and warm, and lighting a few of her favorite candles, she pulled Deeks shirt off, and let her body relax into the warm water.

Even relaxing seemed impossible for her right now. For some reason everything she thought about always brought her mind right back to the problem she was trying like hell to run away from. The only problem was, this wasn't something she could physically run from no matter how hard she tried.

"I think mommy is going crazy." Kensi said softly, looking down to her belly.

She stayed in the water until it had turned to cold for her to be able to take. She dried off, dressed, and made her way downstairs to make herself some tea. By the time she had made it to the kitchen, Deeks was already sitting on one of the barstools at the island counter.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She whispered taking the cup of tea he pushed towards her from the other side of the counter.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Deeks questioned.

"I just.. I wanted to take a bath." Kensi said as if it was no big deal.

"At almost two in the morning you just wanted to take a bath?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Kensi. No one just gets up at two in the morning to take a bath."

"Well I did." She shot back.

"So you want me to believe you were just laying there in bed, and all of sudden you were like hey its two in the morning I am so super in need of a bath I think I will get up now and wash my hair. I mean really Sunshine? Don't feed me that crap I know you better then that." Deeks explained getting irritated with her.

"Then if you know me so well, you know now is the time to back off." Kensi demanded.

"Fine! Whatever. You want to be like that go ahead. If you ever decided you want to let me in on what is going on in that head of yours, I will be in bed." Deeks replied as, he got up and turned to head for the stairs. He turned to glance at Kensi one last time. She had her elbows propped up on the counter, her head in her hands. He shook his head, and retreated upstairs to their room.

Once he was gone from her sight she did the only thing she could do, she cried. She hated doing that, she hated feeling like this, but she did. She didn't know if it was the dreams, or the hormones, or if she was just down right losing her mind. She was tired of being strong, all she wanted to do was sleep with out the images that haunt her every time she drifts off into her dreams.

"Get it together." She said to herself, as she wiped her eyes. Turning she put her cup in the sink, and she too made her way back to their room. Carefully as not to wake Deeks she slid into bed by his side.

Deeks woke to the sound of Kensi's muffled cries. It took him a second to realize what was going on, she was having another nightmare. Deeks rolled from his back onto his side, where he could reach out and take Kensi in his arms. He took her by the shoulders slowly and brought her body close to his. Once he had her tucked in his arms, he began rubbing her back coaxing her from her dream world and into reality.

"Wake up Kensalina its only a dream." He whispered into her ear.

He felt her body began to relax in his arms, and eventually she went completely still in his embrace. Kensi opened her eyes to find Deeks looking down on her. Slowly, her ragged breathing returned to normal when she realized she was in Deeks arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as he reached out and brushed her hair out off her face.

She nodded her head yes, as a shiver racked through her body. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around her body when he felt her shiver against him. She tucked both her arms under the blanket then pushed her body as close to his as possible.

"Kensi, we need to talk about this. This isn't good for you or the baby." Deeks explained.

"Deeks." Kensi whined as she snuggled her head against his chest.

"Kensi, please. Just tell me. Tell me what it is you dream? If you talk about it, it will go away. I promise Kens, don't you remember mine did?"

"I couldn't safe you." She whispered into his chest, barely loud enough for him to make out her words.

He didn't say anything, he knew there was more to come after this. Holding onto her he played with the ends of her hair as he waited until she was ready to continue. He didn't push her, he didn't beg her, he wanted her to let go of this on her own. This was one battle she was going to have to fight alone. He could give her the strength and the weapon, but in the end it was her who was going to have to chose to use it.

"I didn't make it in time. I could take him down before… before he shot you. I ran down the hill like I did that day we were reunited. You were laying on the ground calling out to me ,begging me to help you." She said as her tears broke free.

Kensi paused for a moment wiping her eyes with the blanket that was between them.

"When I made it to you, I took you in my arms and I knew. I just knew you weren't going to make it. That there was nothing in this world I could do stop this from happening. You reached up and touched my face, and told me not to cry. I told you I loved you, and you died in my arms, in that damn desert. Every night I dream this. Every night I lose you." She admitted.

Deeks pulled back so he could look into the startled eyes of his lover, "You are never going to lose me. Never. Kens, listen to me. You saved me, hell you saved us all. That son of a bitch is dead, you put a bullet in his heart. Don't let him put one in yours. It's time Kensi, let it go. It is the past, you, me and this baby growing inside of you is the future. Let it go princess, let it go." Deeks said to her as she fell apart in his arms.

Kensi nodded her head in agreement against Deeks chest.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kensi asked.

"Almost as much as I love you." He replied as he pulled back to kiss her goodnight.

Kensi knew Deeks was right, then again he usually was. The past was dead and gone, it was time to burry it. It was time to let all of her doubts go, time to look ahead to her future, to Deeks, to their child. Kensi closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful dream of Deeks holding their new born baby. After this night, Kensi nightmares never returned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kens, I got dinner." Deeks called out as he came into the house. Kensi had taken the day of work she wasn't feeling good that morning, and Deeks as well as Hetty demanded she start taking it easy now.

He kicked the front door shut with his foot, as he made his way into the house. Monty ran up to Deeks excited to see him like always. "Hey boy! Where is mommy?" Deeks said to the dog.

Deeks dropped his bag right by the front door, when he took in the appearance of the kitchen. Slowly, he pulled his gun out as he made his way through the house.

"Kensi." He called out. She did not answer.

He headed into the kitchen almost terrified of what he might find. There were three broken plates in the sink, different types of food laid out across the counter. A skillet on the stove with, what look liked very very burnt something of another in it.

"Kensalina Marie." Deeks shouted as he headed towards the stairs.

Climbing the stairs he headed towards their bedroom. Deeks pushed the bedroom door open slowly, he found Kensi laying on the bed on her side crying. Running towards he kneeled down on the floor right by her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked panic stricken.

Kensi said nothing she just shook her head no, and continued to cry. Deeks was terrified something was wrong with the baby, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Kens, please tell me what happened? Did something happen to the baby?" He reached out laying his hand on her now very prominent baby bump.

"Nothing happened to the baby." She reassured him.

"What is going on? The kitchen look likes hell, you're in here crying. For God sakes tell me something here woman. I'm imaging horrible things." Deeks explained, as he stood up from the floor.

"It's nothing. It's stupid, and your just gonna laugh at me."

"First of all nothing is stupid. Secondly, I cant promise I wont laugh at you, because you know how adorably funny you are. But seriously Kens, tell me."

"I cant cook."

"I know that. You know that. Callen, Sam, Nell, Eric, Hetty, hell I am pretty sure the whole damn city knows that." Deeks said.

"You're not helping." Kensi said sitting up against the headboard.

"Right. So what is the problem Kens? You have never had a problem with not being able to cook before. You have always been more then happy to let me cook for you."

"I was hungry and you weren't here. So I tried to make me something to eat and I couldn't. I just kept burring the damn thing." Kensi said, gripping the pillow to her chest.

"Burning what sweat pea?" Deeks questioned.

"Grilled cheese." Kensi said.

Deeks laughed so hard, his sides hurt. "Oh…Oh….my God! That is what was in the skillet on the stove." Deeks was now in full blown laughter at Kensi's failed attempt of cooking.

Kensi took the pillow she was currently holding and threw it at him.

"Its not funny!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry baby, but this is hysterical. The kitchen looks like its been through a war, and all you were doing was trying to make grilled cheese?" Deeks was laughing so hard he had to sit down on the floor beside the bed to catch his breath.

"I'm glad, you think its so funny, that I cant feed myself or this baby when you're not here." She said.

"Kens, you scared me to death. I'm just relieved it was your cooking skills that are in trouble here and not our baby." Deeks reached into his jacket pocket while he still sat on the floor by the bed. He debated on his next move for a moment, but then he decided now was as good as time as any.

"Well, I was going to do this tonight after dinner ,for your birthday the traditional way ,but seeing as your in a terrible mood and I'm already on the floor, maybe this will help." Deeks said opening the black box he had in his hand, and laid it on the bed next to Kensi.

Kensi took the box in her hand and traced her fingers over the perfectly cut princess diamond ring.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Kensi questioned.

"That depends. Are you saying yes?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe, if you asked me nicely I would." She said with a smile.

Deeks took the box out of Kensi's hand, and turned so he was now facing her. He stayed sitting on the floor by the bed as he reached out and took both her hands in his.

"I never thought I would want to get married. The idea of being with one person for the rest of my life, was something I didn't think I would ever like. You changed that. You changed everything. Every moment I have spent with you, you have made me believe that maybe I was wrong. That maybe one person for the rest of my life was all I would ever need, as long as this person was you. We met in the strangest way, I fell in love with you instantly. I knew a long time ago I loved you, and I only prayed that one day you might see something in me you could love too. I want you Kensi, then, now, forever. Marry me princess, make all my dreams come true." Deeks said taking the ring out of the box.

Kensi gasped, at his proposal, she didn't realize how long he had been thinking about this. She didn't even know he was planning this.

Deeks smiled as he saw three tears run down her face, "Does this mean you will say yes?"

"Yes." She said. Deeks slid the perfectly cut diamond onto her finger.

Kensi looked down at the ring that now rested on her finger and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Deeks asked.

"The boys are gonna kill you."

"Why?"

"Do you remember what happened when we told them about the baby?" Kensi questioned.

_(Flashback) _

"_You sure you ready to do this?" Deeks asked._

"_We have to tell them sooner or later, its not like we can hide it for long. Besides I think you're afraid." _

"_Maybe." Deeks said._

"_Don't worry it will be fine. I wont let them hurt you." Kensi joked as they made their way into the bullpen. _

_Sam and Callen were sitting at their desk when Kensi and Deeks entered hand in hand._

"_Hey guys." Kensi said cheerfully. _

"_Morning Kens." They boys said in unison. _

"_We have something we need to tell you." Kensi explained. _

_At this Callen and Sam both stood up and made their way into the center of the bullpen. Sam looked down to their hands, then back to Deeks._

"_No. NO. Hell no!" Sam said pointing his finger at Deeks. Deeks took three steps back so he was now standing behind Kensi. _

"_What did I miss?" Callen asked._

"_They need to tell us something G. She aint wearing an engagement ring, we already know they are dating. So this only leaves one thing." Sam explained. _

"_Kensi's pregnant." Callen said following Sam's logic. _

"_She is." Sam replied._

"_I am." Kensi admitted. _

"_That means I'm gonna kill you." Sam replied. _

_Kensi put her hands up to Sam, she knew Sam wasn't going to kill Deeks. She knew that their relationship had progressed a lot, and they actually got to be friends while she was overseas from what Callen had told her. _

"_If you kill him your going to have to deal with me."_

" _Just think about this for a minuet Sam Kensi's gonna be hungrier, crankier, more …"_

"_Hey." Kensi said to Callen._

_Callen put his hands up in surrender, 'I was just trying to save your baby daddy." _

"_Really? Baby daddy?" Deeks asked amused. _

"_You ok with this G?" Sam asked turning to his partner. _

"_As long as she is good I'm good." Callen explained._

"_I'm good." Kensi said._

"_Me too then." Callen said._

"_Wonderful. Thank you Callen." Deeks said._

"_Sam?" Kensi questioned._

"_You better do her right" _

"_I will." Deeks said._

"_You better take care of this baby." Sam added._

"_You know I will." _

"_Alright then, congratulations guys." Sam said, reaching out to shake Deeks hand. _

"_I hate to interrupt this moment children, but we do have work to do, so march." Hetty explained as the pointed to the stairs._

_Sam huffed and walked off with Callen not to far behind him. _

"_Mrs. Blye, Mr. Deeks, congratulations." Hetty said. _

"_You knew didn't you?" Deeks asked._

"_Of course. I knew the morning Mrs. Blye told you. You were so happy, and she looked sick like someone had just ran over her cat." _

"_I don't have a cat." Kensi said confused. _

"_Precisely my point Mrs. Blye. Now please join the others in OPS if you will." _

_(End Flashback)_

"I am so screwed." Deeks said.

Kensi laughed. "It will be ok, I will protect you from Sam."

"Promise." He asked hopeful.

" I will always have your back." Kensi replied.

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter I really enjoy reading your thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 10

"I still cant believe I let you talk me into this." Kensi said, as she held up another tiny pink lacey frilly dress.

"Come on Kens, our little princess needs things before she arrives. Besides shouldn't this be the other way around? Shouldn't I be complaining to you?" Deeks questioned as they walked through the store.

"Last time I checked your not the one with a human growing in you, who has to pee every two minuets and cant stop eating everything in sight. My back hurts, my boobs hurt, and I am tired of walking already." Kensi explained.

"When we get done here we will go for ice cream. Sound good?"

"Whatever."

"I was not talking to you Mrs. Grouch I was talking to my daughter." Deeks explained leaning down to kiss her belly.

Kensi rolled her eyes, and smiled at Deeks. Deeks had already picked out her crib as soon as he had spotted it. It was a white circle shaped crib, with the netting that came down around it. Deeks had made such a big deal about wanting, and needing that exact crib for his princess, Kensi refused to deny him. He was just the most adorable thing, the way his face lit up when he talked about the needs for their princess.

"Look Kens, isn't this adorable." Deeks said holding up a pink ladybug crib set to her.

Kensi glared at him.

"What?" He asked confused looking at the offending object in his hand.

"Must everything be pink?" She complained.

Deeks laughed, "You do realize we are having a girl."

"Yes, I know. I was there. You were right blah blah." Kensi said grabbing a purple blanket off the shelf and chunking it at him.

"Just cause she is a she don't mean we have to by everything pink known to man. There are other colors. Purple, green, yellow." Kensi explained.

"Fine, we can do her room in…" Deeks looked down at the blanket he was holding "purple butterflies then instead of pink ladybugs." he explained.

"Fine." Kensi said, as they made their way back to the furniture to finish the nursery with.

The couple looked at rocking chairs, changing tables, and dressers they were going to need to finish her room this weekend. Kensi stood with her back towards Deeks, looking around at all the different types of baby furniture. Deeks walked up wrapping his arms around her from behind, he let his chin rest on her shoulder, his hands went automatically to the baby.

"You ok?" He asked, pulling her away from her neck, so he could watch her reaction to his question.

"What if I'm not good at this? What if I'm not a good mom? I don't know anything about kids or babies"

"There is nothing your not good at believe me I know Kens."

"Deeks, you know what to buy for her. You know what kind of things we need for the nursery. I don't. I don't know any of this." Kensi explained.

"Kens, its ok. Calm down. Look, we will teach other, that is how this works. You and me, were in this together. There are going to be things you know that I wont. You will just know these things instantly cause you're her mother, and mothers are never wrong. Trust me Kens, your gonna be a fantastic mom." Deeks explained.

Kensi leaned her head back against Deeks, as she let the unsettling feeling leave her body. Deeks was good, he always managed to reassure when she had doubts, he always managed to keep things together. Secretly, Kensi was beginning to think of him as her real life superhero.

"Its crazy! One second you kiss me, your tortured, we fall in love, then I'm sent away, you come save me, and now we are here picking out baby furniture for our daughter." Kensi said, turning to look over her shoulder at him.

"Its does all seem kind of surreal doesn't it? I am glad were here. I'm glad our thing worked out." He said nuzzling her neck.

Kensi laughed at the mention of their "thing", "Me too Shaggy." She replied.

"Promise me something?" Kensi asked.

"Anything."

"Stop buying pink." Kensi said.

Deeks laughed, as he kissed her cheek. "Yes mother." He replied.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please let me know what you guys think. On a side note I am working on a new story called Memories of Us the first chapter should be up by tomorrow I hope, please check it out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kensi sat in front of the mirror, trying to be still as Nell finished her hair. It was less then an hour away from her wedding and she was turning into a nervous wreck.

"Kensi, if you don't be still I'm going to get Sam to hold you down. Now, quit fidgeting so I can finish you hair before Callen gets here."

"Sorry Nell." Kensi said.

Nell had Kensi's hair down and curled, the left side of her hair was pined back to the side with a white lily in it. She wore a necklace that was silver with a heart pendant in the middle, this was a gift from her mother. Her mother said, that Kensi's father had given this to her the day they were married. Kensi reached over taking the earrings off the table in front of her and put the silver dangling swirls in her ears.

"I cant wait to see Deeks face when he sees you." Nell said.

Kensi didn't say anything, she sat there looking at herself in the mirror. A knock on the door, stopped Nell in her tracks before she could ask Kensi anything. Making her way over to the door, Nell, cracked it just barley enough for her to see out. She was relieved when she saw it was only Callen on the other side, for a second she thought it might have been Deeks trying to come see Kensi again. Nell reached out, grabbed Callen by the shirt, then slammed the door shut once he was inside with them.

"Dramatic much?" Callen asked readjusting his jacket.

"Sorry. Its just Deeks has been trying to come see her all morning long. I think she is freaking out." Nell whispered so only Callen could hear her.

Callen looked at Kensi who was still sitting there looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't moved, she hadn't even flinched when he came in the room. Callen turned his back towards Kensi, to look at Nell, "Give me a second will you?" Callen asked Nell.

"Sure." Nell replied, as she turned and headed for the door.

"Hey gorgeous." Callen said kneeling down beside Kensi. For the first time since he walked in the room, she turned from the mirror to look at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"So, Nell seems to think your freaking out. What is going on Kens?" Callen asked.

Kensi laughed, "I was sitting here looking at myself and it just all of a sudden it dawned on me that I'm getting married. That I'm having a baby. I know I have known these things, but sitting here seeing my reflection…" Kensi looked down and rubbed her hand across her belly.

"It made it real." Callen interrupted.

"Yeah."

"I'm not good with the life altering speeches, but since it's just us here I'm gonna give it a try." Callen explained.

"Oh this should be good." Kensi said smiling.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Callen asked.

"Go for it the stage is all yours. Lets see what you got." Kensi replied.

"Change is inevitable at one point everything changes. You did, Deeks did, I did. The point is nothing stays the same forever, and we have two choices. You either take the leap of faith and follow the change know matter where it may take you, or you stand back and let everything else around you become what is suppose to be while you sit back and wonder what might have been if you would have only let things change." Callen explained. He reached up and gently wiped the tear off Kensi's face.

"Stop getting all girly on me its weird, and if you ruin your make up Nell's going to kill me." Callen said trying to make her smile.

Kensi laughed, "Thank you."

"Now, come on and lets get you married." Callen said reaching his arm out for Kensi.

Kensi stood up from her place in front of the mirror, she wrapped her arm under Callen's arm as they made their way to the door of the room.

"They are ready for us." Nell announced when she saw Callen and Kensi in the hallway.

"Go ahead Nell, I'm good." Kensi explained.

Nell smiled at her best friend, "Good luck." She said as she fluttered down the hallway in her lavender dress.

She was a vision as she walked towards him on Callen's arm, Deeks thought to himself. The dress she wore was white it came straight down and covered her feet, the top of the dress was spaghetti straps, with a V cut neckline, it was perfect. It wasn't an over the top princess style wedding gown, it was just natural, it was completely Kensi. She was an angel, that was the only word Deeks could think of that would describe the sight before him today.

Callen walked Kensi down the stairs, and underneath the white arch that had purple flowers laced into the lattice of it. Once their feet hit the sand on the beach Kensi turned and smiled up to Callen. He knew what she was planning on doing so he stopped. Slipping her white heels off her feet, she left them by the stairs and they continued to where Deeks was waiting for her. Callen untangled Kensi's arm from his, and held her hand as they took the last few steps to where Deeks, Sam, and Nell stood. Turning to Deeks, he placed Kensi's hand into his.

"Take care of her." Callen said, as he patted Deeks on the shoulder.

"Always." Deeks replied, taking Kensi's hand into his own.

They stood hand in hand together as the ceremony continued, Deeks kept looking over to sneak glances at Kensi, to make sure this wasn't a dream. Everything was absolutely perfect, it was a like a scene from a movie that he couldn't have wrote any better if he tried. Turning to Kensi he prepared to say his vowels.

"Life has a strange way of giving us what we need before we even know we need it. I didn't realize that something in my life was missing, I mean you cant miss something that you have never had. The day I met you changed everything, you changed everything. I don't know who I would be without you, and I don't ever want to find out. I want to be with you forever, that is all I have ever wanted was you Kens." Deeks said, as he slid the wedding band onto her finger.

Kensi took Deeks hand in hers and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I have been trying for weeks to find something to say, that can explain how I feel. I met you by chance that day in the gym, I fell in love with you by choice. First you were my partner, then my best friend, now my everything. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to marry my best friend, or to be part of this epic love story we have created, but I do know I wouldn't change it for the world. Every single tear, every single heart ache, has led me here to this perfect moment with you. Maybe I don't say it enough, maybe you already know, but I am saying it now. I am saying it for everyone to hear, thank you for loving me, for never giving up on me, and for being this incredible man that I cant live with out. I love you, today, tomorrow, forever." Kensi explained as she presented Deeks with his ring.

He gently framed her face in his hands, looking into the eyes of his future he pressed his lips to hers. The ocean waves crashed to the shore, the world stopped, and finally everyone got what they had been waiting for. Their love story was finally told. Pulling back from her sweet lips he smiled at his entire world that was reflected in this woman's eyes.

"And finally they did it." Sam said standing up to greet the couple.

"Yep, and it only took what 6 years to get it right." Callen added.

Kensi and Deeks walked out into the crowd hand in hand, as they greeted their friends.

"I'm so proud of you." Nell said, throwing her arms around Kensi.

"Thank you Nell."

"Now, I'm only gonna say this once. If you hurt her I will end you." Callen explained.

"If I ever hurt her you have my permission to end me. If Kensi doesn't beat you to it." Deeks explained.

Kensi elbowed Deeks in the stomach, "Really? We have only been husband and wife five minuets and already your elbowing me?"

"You should be use to it by now." Kensi replied.

"Touché Mrs. Deeks." He said, as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

**A/N: Again thank you for all of you that are reviewing. I enjoy reading them they really make my day with your kinds words. Please keep them coming. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kensi woke to a sharp pain in her side, that night. She tried her best to move around and get herself comfortable so she could fall back asleep. At first she thought it was just false contractions, she had been experiencing them for nearly the past two weeks now, but this pain didn't ease up it only got stronger. After about ten minuets, Kensi decided it was time to wake Deeks.

"Deeks."

"Uh. Kens, please don't make me go get ice cream and Hershey bars again at three in the morning." Deeks grumbled.

"Deeks, please get up."

Deeks shot up out of the bed like it had been lit on fire with kerosene when he heard the tone of Kensi's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it might be time Deeks." Kensi explained.

"OK. Ok. Alright, everything we need is already in the SUV. Get dressed and we will go."

On the way to the hospital Kensi's pain only got worse, she still had several weeks before their daughter was due, but apparently she had decided she wasn't waiting. Deeks nervously tried to watch Kensi, and make it to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Are you ok?" Deeks asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok." Kensi shot back, as another pain came at her.

"Right. Dumb question. Sorry Kens, I'm just freaking out here." Deeks admitted.

"Well stop freaking out and drive, or else your going to be delivering your daughter on the side of the road." Kensi ordered.

Deeks had them at the ER entrance to the hospital in just a little over ten minuets. He silently thanked God that there were not many people on the road at this time of morning, on this particular day. Rushing around to Kensi's door he helped from the SUV as they made their way in through the ER.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"We are having a baby. Well I am not, she is." Deeks said pointing to Kensi.

"Right, this way sweetie." The woman said to Kensi. "Sir, fill these out for her, and then you can come on back to join her." She said handing the clip board of what looked like three months of paper work to Deeks.

"First baby I take it?" She asked Kensi.

"Yes. What it gave it away?" She joked.

The woman laughed, "Your husband is just the most adorable thing I have ever seen freaking out like that." The woman explained.

Two hours later, Kensi was situated in a room, and the rest of the team was there waiting for the arrival of their newest member.

"If this baby don't come out soon I'm taking her out myself." Kensi said through another contraction.

"Its gonna be ok. Your doing great." Deeks encouraged her.

"Its gonna be ok? Are you the one in pain right now. NO! I don't think so. I'm going to kill you for doing this to me." She said through gritted teeth. She grabbed the railing on the side of the bed, and squeezed to it as tight as she possibly could.

"I don't seem to recall you complaining. In fact I remember you enjoyed yourself."

"Well after this your never going to be enjoying yourself ever again!" She explained.

"Now, you know you cant resist all this sexiness you married darling."

Kensi grabbed the cup of ice chips that were sitting on the bed side table and threw them at Deeks. Deeks couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I sure hope she doesn't have your temper." Deeks replied with a cocky grin.

"Keep on Shaggy. Keep on, when I get up from this bed your ass is mine."

"Oh my dear sweet Kensalina." Deeks chuckled.

Six hours later Deeks was at Kensi's side as she prepared to bring their daughter into the world.

"Come on Kens, you're doing great she is almost here." Deeks encouraged her. "Ready?" Deeks asked offering his hand to Kensi. Kensi inhaled, and with every bit of remaining strength she had left, she brought their newest addition to the world.

Deeks heart was over filled with joy at the sound of hearing her sweet little cries fill the room as she greeted the world. "You did it Kens, you did it." Deeks said cheerfully as he placed as gentle kiss the side of her temple. Kensi exhaled and laid back against the bed.

"Here you go mommy." The Dr said, as she handed Kensi her daughter.

Deeks sat on the edge of the bed with his arm around Kensi, looking down on their daughter.

"Hi Faith." Deeks said leaning down to kiss the baby's little fingers.

"Faith Katherine." Kensi said looking up to Deeks.

"Really?" Deeks asked. He loved the idea of using his mother's name for their daughter's middle name. He loved it even more that it was Kensi's idea.

"Yeah." She replied with a grin. "Now, why don't you tell everyone else to come and meet our daughter."

As soon as Deeks made it to the waiting room the entire team was on their feet the instant they saw him approaching.

"Is she here?" Nell questioned.

"She is. Momma bear is ready for you to come and meet our little princess." Deeks explained to his friends.

Nell, Callen, Sam, Eric, and Hetty all followed Deeks back to the room where Kensi and Faith awaited to meet the rest of her family. Once all of them were inside of the room, Deeks walked to Kensi taking Faith into his arms.

"Everybody meet Faith Katherine Deeks." He said proudly.

"Oh God, she is so adorable Kens." Nell said looking at the little girl in Deeks arms.

"Thanks."

"Good thing she looks like her momma." Sam said with a laugh, "Congratulations man she is beautiful." Sam said patting Deeks on the shoulder.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you had one of these Kens." Callen added.

"Alright, who gets her first." Deeks asked.

"That would be Mr. Deeks." Hetty said reaching out for the tiny baby that Deeks cradled in his arms.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Tell me what you think please. **


	13. Chapter 13

Deeks looked down to gorgeous woman who was asleep in his arms. After all this time he still couldn't believe that she was his. The clock on the bedside table said it was just after four that morning. It wasn't unusual for him to wake this early, in fact it was quite normal. Usually, right about now Deeks would be slipping out of bed carefully so he didn't wake Kensi up. Kensi was no fun in the mornings when she got woke up early, that girl enjoyed her sleep. So, Deeks would let her sleep, and head out to answer his call from the ocean waves.

The first rays of daylight would just be breaking through the sky, and the way it looked reflecting on the water was one of his favorites things to see first thing in the morning. That was until now. Now, he was climbing out of bed to answer a new calling, and the sight that awaited him was more glorious then the ocean could ever be. Deeks pulled the covers back, sneaking one last look at his sleeping wife, he headed out of their bedroom.

He made his way down the hall just past their room on the right. He opened the door to the room, and instantly smiled at the sight that awaited him. The walls of the room were painted white with a purple border of butterflies. In the left corner of the room was the closet that was overflowing with more clothes then possibly imaginable, on the right side of the room was a white changing table, and rocking chair. In the middle of the room was Deeks favorite thing. There was a round white crib, with white lace netting that came down around it that held his most prize possession. He walked over to the edge crib and retrieved his wide awake daughter from her bed before she woke up her mother.

"Good morning Faith." Deeks said, as he took his precious angel into his arms. She was beautiful ,she was perfect, she was just like her mother Deeks thought looking at his daughter.

Faith, had Kensi's dark hair, her facial features, and her temper when she got mad. The only thing on this little girl that she got from daddy was her ocean blue eyes.

He made his way downstairs with Faith wrapped securely in her blanket as they got ready to start another day. Over the past three weeks this had become their routine in the mornings.

"Now, daddy has to lay you down for a second so I can make your bottle. I will make it fast princess, I promise." He said kissing the baby on her forehead before laying her in her bassinet that was in the living room.

He made his way into the kitchen quickly to prepare the bottle. Once everything was mixed to perfection Deeks grabbed the bottle off the counter. Turning one last time before he left the kitchen ,he flipped the switch on the coffee pot so it would be ready for Kensi when she woke up. Once he was satisfied he had done everything he needed to do in the kitchen, he returned to the living room for the baby.

"Alright princess, lets go do our thing so mommy can rest." Deeks said, as he slipped out of the sliding door that led to the back deck.

Their back deck over looked the ocean, it was a beautiful sight to wake up to in the mornings. Many nights he and Kensi had sat out here and watched the sunset. It was incredible, as the sun would disappear from the sky it looked as if the ocean had every intention of swallowing the sun into her depths. The ocean, Kensi, Faith, everything he had ever wanted all in one place, life didn't get any better then this Deeks thought. Taking the cap of the bottle Deeks began to feed her. He laughed as she greedily sucked the contents of the bottle down.

"Don't play around when it comes to food uh baby girl? Another thing you have in common with mommy."

Kensi rolled over in the bed reaching out for Deeks, but found nothing there but cold sheets. Kensi stretched, yawned, and then pulled herself out of bed to check on the baby. She made her way to their daughter's room, only to find her crib empty when she reached the door.

"Daddy's girl." She whispered.

Turning to exit the room she made her way downstairs, where she could smell the aroma of coffee filling the house. She grabbed her cup off the counter and prepared her coffee. She watched out the kitchen window as Deeks sat in the swing rocking their daughter. Kensi smiled at the beautiful sight before her, her whole life was changing. Changing in ways she never thought she would be ok with, but now, now this new life is all that she knows, its all that matters. She grabbed her coffee cup, and quietly slipped out the back door to join Deeks.

"How long have you been up?" Kensi asked, walking over she sat down on the swing with Deeks.

Deeks looked at his watch it was almost after six now, "A while. She was hungry." Deeks explained looking down to their sleeping daughter.

"Why didn't' you wake me?" Kensi asked.

"Because, you needed your rest. You have been through a lot lately Kens." Deeks said.

"We both have."

"I will trade you one sleeping baby for your coffee." Deeks said.

"Deal." Kensi replied sitting her coffee down beside Deeks feet.

Kensi eagerly took their daughter in her arms, and looked up to meet Deeks eyes.

"We finally got her didn't we."

"We did, and she is perfect. You did great Kens." Deeks said leaning over to kiss Kensi. He wrapped his arm around Kensi's shoulder and brought her as close to him as possible. The two of them looked down at their daughter in amazement of how much things had changed.

No matter where their journey will take them next, they will look back and carry with them the memories that brought them here, to this perfect moment, to this new life, to Faith. One things was sure life had never been so beautiful for Kensi and Deeks.

**A/N: This is the final chapter! Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed this story. I am sorry to end it here, but I was running out of ideas where to go with it. I am currently writing another Densi fic called Memories of Us. Please check it out. Love to you all amazing people**

** -Britt**


End file.
